


Somewhat Studying

by Kishi (el_o_l)



Series: I Write Sins Not Oneshots [5]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: CP, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I don't want to publish this but I also like taking the piss out of my former self, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mayu Suzumoto mention, Sex, me vicariously living through Shig, morishiki smut, this is the lowest point of my career, trigger warning: painful to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_o_l/pseuds/Kishi
Summary: Morishige goes over to Yoshiki's place to study and finds himself learning something new altogether.





	Somewhat Studying

I don't really know how it got to this point. Ah, let me just clarify what is happening right now. I've pinned Kishinuma under me, and I'm literally on his bed, in his apartment, with my face in his neck.

We were supposed to be studying, but... I don't know. We were arguing about some math problem, and he leaned over - both to spit in my face and look over my work - and then he lost balance and we were on the floor. I felt him breathing on my neck, the heat rising in my own chest, and next thing I knew, we were making out. He told me he had condoms under the bed... Christ, I can't believe we're about to do this.

I start off by stroking his thigh. I've never done this before, so I'm probably going to make a fool of myself. He tenses up, and I slowly sink my teeth into his neck.

"A-ah... Morishige..." I stop and look at him. Was I doing this wrong? 

"Hm?"

"This, uh... this is my first time, so..." I blink at him. I'd always viewed Kishinuma as someone who'd get drunk every night and sleep in the closest bed he could find. A virgin... well, at least part of my worries subside. 

"I'll be cautious then." I feel it's in my best interests not to tell him that I'm also inexperienced. He smiles wanly.

"O-ok, I trust you..." Slowly, I unbutton his shirt as well as my own, and toss them to the side. I trace his stomach under the red t-shirt he always seemed to wear in the cooler seasons and the thin outline of his abs.  
"Nngh..." I bite my lip. He's letting noises slip from his mouth pretty easy. I get rid of his belt and slide his pants down, revealing a tent showing through his boxers. God... I'm probably going far too fast, but I suddenly crave him so bad... how did it get to this? I didn't feel bad, though. In fact, I didn't feel shameful at all.

"If this is your so called first time," I drabble whilst sliding a hand into his boxers, "why is it with me?" Kishinuma gasps as I run my hands over his stiff member.

"A-ah... because... I l-like you, and..."

"Really?" I tease innocently. "Are you sure it's not just... hormones?"

"H-n-no!" He sits up suddenly, throwing his arms around my neck, and I almost fall backwards in surprise. "I-I'm not using you! I'm not that type of person! I really..."

"Wow." Wow. That's all I can muster. I really did think Kishinuma hated me. For gods sake, we're about to have sex! "I guess this is your idea of a study session, then... lord knows you don't study." I'm about to push him back down when his grip tightens and he suddenly grinds against my pants. "A-agh... Kish-shinuma-a..."

"I only want th-this... from you," he whispers. I lay him down again and take my school pants off, throwing my hand back into his boxers. I run my fingers up and down his dick, making him shudder. "M-Morishige!" I can feel myself growing in my boxers. I never imagined that Kishinuma would make these kind of noises. God, he looks so vunerable... he takes his red undershirt off and pulls me down for a long kiss. I slide my fingers either side of his waist and pull his boxers down tenderly. They're already wet with precum. I'm struggling to keep myself calm as I take my own boxers off and put the condom I had previously taken out of the box on.

"Ready?" I murmur with a low voice in his ear. I swear, deep down his throat I can hear a small squeak, and that just turns me on more. He nods happily and widens his legs. I put them over my shoulders and hold each side of his slender waist. It occurs to me that I'm probably the only one to see Kishinuma like this. A small part of me hopes that it'll stay like that. It's a ridiculous thought. We're not even dating.

I put my clean hand into my mouth and suck hard on it, covering it in saliva and spit. I'm aware that I'm sweating slightly, but it shouldn't matter. Slowly, I insert a digit into Kishinuma, and he gasps before biting his noises back.

"Does it hurt?"

"I-It's fine," he replies with gritted teeth. His hair is a mess from where he's thrown it into the pillow several times (and from our small and unexpected make out session), and I can confirm that it's pretty cute. Cute... ha, I don't possibly think I could have dreamed of saying that about Kishinuma. I slide another finger into him, and when he gets used to it, I begin to scissor to widen him. "A-ahgn...kgh..." 

"What was that?" I murmur.

He mutters my name, but his voice is so hoarse and quiet that all I catch of it is "Shige".

"Haha. I don't mind that, actually. You can keep that pet name." I can't believe I'm saying these things. Sure, I wanted to act like I know what I'm doing, but I didn't think I would actually be able to pull it off.

"Then... you can call m-me... Yoshiki," he stutters out. I sigh and pull my fingers out. My own junk was starting to hurt a lot. It's high time I push myself in. I take my fingers out of him and return my hand to his waist, caressing it.

"I'm going in now... Yoshiki. Is that okay?"

"Y-yeah... just hurry up already," he replies lustfully. I smirk and slowly enter him, his swallowed gasps and moans washing over my head.

"You know, you don't have to hide those. Let me hear them."

"Ky-ah... uh-ok..." To be honest, I'm rather dumbfound that it's me forcing him to make these noises. I never thought they'd come out of Kishinuma Yoshiki's mouth, of all people. But they are, and it's to my own doing. I thrust in and out again, feeling his walls tighten around my cock.

"Jesus Christ, you're tight."

"S-sorry... I said I was a virgin, j-jeez..."

"Heh. I guess so." We go on from there, him moaning out every so often and me doing the same. The whole time, I'm fixed on his facial features; brooding grey eyes; sharp jawline; smooth tanned skin. He really is attractive, and I don't know how I haven't seen it before. Perhaps we spend far too much time arguing over petty things.

"Sh-Shige... I'm..!" Yoshiki releases, cumming onto my stomach in the position we're in. At the feeling of his body fluids dripping off my own, the fuzzy feeling in my stomach grows and I come quickly, pulling out on instinct although I have the condom on. We're panting heavily, and he removes his legs from my shoulders to give me room to lay down on him. I do so and wrap my arms around him protectively.

"Well... that was unexpected..." the tone of his voice makes me laugh, something I don't do often and certainly not around Yoshiki (unless he does something rather idiotic).

"I'll say."

"Probably would've gone slower if you didn't know what you were doing."

"Oh, I didn't," I reply with a bored tone.

"Huh?" He asks angrily.

"Well, I haven't done that before today either, so it was really more of a 'try it out and hope for the best' situation."

"Are you kidding me? You could have hurt me!"

"Well, I didn't. No matter how tempting it was."

"Argh, I can't believe you tricked me."

"I don't play games, Yo-shi-ki. You never asked if it was my first time." He sighs and rests his hands on the back of my neck, kissing me softly.

"Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm asexual. I've been exposed to too much bullshit. I will never write smut again. Look that this. I was a child. I was a-
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed or give feedback in the comments :)


End file.
